Dark Of The Sun
by MF Dark Youko
Summary: Namikaze Naruto seseorang yang memiliki dendam atas desa konoha dan keluarganya karna diabaikan bahkan dianggap tidak ada,dia pergi dari konoha setelah membantai clannya dan mendapat kekuatan dari seseorang misterius bertopeng dan mereka bersama akan menghancurkan konoha...Dark!Naruto Akatsuki!Naruto Fullpower!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

DARK OF THE SUN

Disclaimer : YANG JELAS BUKAN PUNYA SAYA,hanya ceritanya

Genre : ADVENTURE,DRAMA AND FANTASY

Summary : Dia pergi dari konoha karna muak dengan kelakuan orangtua dan penduduk desa...Dia pergi setelah mendapatkan kekuatan dari Tobi...setelah itu dia kembali untuk membalaskan dendam kepada konoha...

Warning : GAJE,TYPO,OOC,SMART AND STRONG!NARU,FULLPOWER!NARU

A/N : Fic ini saya buat saat mendapat inspirasi ketika membaca The next uchiha madara dan legend of akatsuki

...

**FIRST CHAPTER : THE BEGINNING**

Konohagakure no sato salah satu desa terkuat di elemental nation yang memiliki basis meliter yang kuat dan banyak desa yang dikatakan damai dan makmur tetapi tidak bagi seorang anak yang sekarang tengah duduk bersantai diatas cabang pohon sedang memperhatikan atau lebih tepat melihat dengan penuh benci sebuah keluarga yang berisi seorang laki-laki paruh baya bersurai pirang dan wanita dewasa bersurai merah panjang mereka adalah minato dan kushina yang sedang melatih seoang anak berumur 9 tahun memiliki surai merah seperti kushina dan m ata biru langit seperti minato dia lah Menma namikaze anak kedua dari pasangan minato dan kushina yang merupakan jinchuriki kyubi karna kejadian 9 tahun lalu,ada orang yang mensumon kyubi untuk menyerang konoha dan minato yang tidak punya pilihan lain dia menyegel kyuubi kedalam tubuh bayi menma sayang sekali saat dia ingin menyegel dia dibuat pingsan oleh hiruzen.

Jadi hiruzen lah yang menyegel kyubi ketubuh menma yang membuat dia harus kehilangan nyawa menggunakan shiki fuujin dan mensummon shinigami dengan bayaran nyawa.

Kita beralih kepada anak yang tengah duduk di cabang pohon ini dia memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang tampan dilengkapi rambut blodenya yang membut dia semakin tampak tampan dia adalah Naruto namikaze anak pertama dari pasangan minato dan kushina tapi mereka tidak tau atau tidak menyadari bahwa mereka memiliki 1 anak lagi karna mereka terlalu memperhatikan menma tidak seperti naruto yang dianggap seperti hantu karna dia dianggap tidak ada oleh orang tuanya bahkan seluruh desa konoha.

Bicara tentang naruto dia adalah ninja yang jenius dia adalah prodigy walaupun orang tuanya tidak menyadarinya di umur nya yang 12 tahun ini dia telah menjadi seorang anbu dia diangkat menjadi anbu oleh petinggi konoha yang melihat kemampuannya bersama sahabatnya itachi yang menjabat menjadi ketua anbu.

Diumur 12 tahun ini naruto telah memiliki kontrol cakhra hampir setara dengan tobirama karna cakhra kontrolnya yang bagus dia dapat melakukan semua perubahan cakhra sehingga membuat dia memiliki semua elemen dan dia bertujuan ingin memisterikan semua elemen itu dan bahkan sekarang dia telah menguasai rasengan yang diam-diam di pelajarinya dari scroll milik ayahnya dan chidori yang dipelajarinya dari kakashi.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya dia memperhatikan keluarganya yang sedang berlatih bersama dia melompat dari atas cabang pohon dan mendarat dengan sempurna diatas tanah.

Kita lihat penampilan naruto dia memakai kaos hitam lengan panjang dlengkapi dengan celana panjang Anbu-style dan hitai-ate di kepalanya,dia berjalan menyusuri jalanan konoha dengan diam.

Dan saat ini,naruto telah sampai ditempat tujuannya yaitu bukit hokage,naruto duduk diatas pahatan Sarutobi Hiruzen dan melihat kearah desa dengan pandangan kosong seolah tak memiliki kehidupan didalamnya.

"Cih,aku muak dengan semua ini,mengabaikan bahkan menganggap aku tidak ada karna adikku seorang jinchuriki" ucap naruto

"Sakit bukan"

Naruto menoleh kearah suara itu,dan menemukan pria bertopeng spiral berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Untuk menanggung semuanya sendiri karna adik yang merupakan jinchuriki"ucap orang itu yang telah duduk disamping naruto

"Siapa kau" tanya naruto tak peduli.

Orang itu menyeringai dibalik topengnya"Bagaimana kita membuat kesepakatan,jika kau mau membantuku untuk mencapai tujuan ku maka aku akan memberi kau kekuatan untuk membalas dendam dan memberi tau namaku,bagaimana?"

"Apa jaminannya untuk ku percaya padamu"tanya naruto.

"Kau bisa membunuhku jika aku berbohong" kata pria itu serius.

"Baiklah,entah ini keinginanku atau firasatku mengharuskan percaya padamu"

Pria itu menyeringai dibalik topengnya setelah mendengar itu"Bagus" ucap pria itu.

Setelah sekian lama hening akhirnya naruto mulai angkat suara.

"Dan soal kekuatan,kekuatan apa yang ingin kau berikan kepada ku"Tanya naruto penasaran

"Pertanyaan bagus naruto" naruto hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung dan bahkan pria ini mengetahui namanya tanpa perkenalan.

"Aku akan memberi tahu sesuatu dulu"ucap pria itu menjeda kalimatnya.

"Apa itu"Tanya naruto.

"Kau tahu,dimalam ini akan ada pembantaian klan uchiha" uca pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu,ada apa dengan klan? itu dan siapa yang akan membantainya?" Tanya naruto dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Klan itu berencana melakukan kudeta kepada konoha,tetapi rencana itu diketahui oleh para petinggi konoha kerena itu lah petinggi itu mengharuskan membantai klan itu bdan menugaskan sahabatmu" jelas pria itu.

Sahabat kata itu terdengar asing bagi naruto karena hanya satu temannya sekaligus sahabatnya"Itachi" gumam naruto,terkadang dia bingung terhadap pria disebelahnya ini seakan dia tahu akan semua kehidupanya.

"Ya,tetapi aku yakin itachi tak akan sanggup melakukan ini semua karena itulah aku akan membantunya" kata pria itu.

"Tu-tunggu kenapa tidak aku saja" ucap naruto

"Oh... itu tidak bisa,karena aku telah menyiapkan kejutan untukmu setelah ini"kata pria itu

Naruto yang mendengar itu menjadi bingung tanpa terasa dia merasa dianggap oleh orang itu dan itu membawa senyum didirinya,tetapi pria itu menyadarinya dan membuat dia bingung.

"Ne ada apa dengan mu yang senyum-senyum sendiri"Tanya pria itu.

"Tidak ada hanya merasa dianggap"ucap naruto yang diakhiri senyum tulus kepada pria itu.

Pria itu tertegun melihat senyum itu rencanany yang ingin memanipulasi naruto hilang sudah saat melihat sisi ini didalam diri naruto dan itu membuat senyum tulus diwajahnya walau tak tampak karena tertutup oleh topengnya.

"Tak apa aku mengangapmu sebagai adik ku karena itulah aku akan bersama mu untuk selanjutnya kali ini" ucapan hangat pria itu seperti menular kepada hati naruto sehingga membuat matanya berkaca-kaca karena merasakan kebahagiaan yang baru pertama kali dia dapat yaitu sebuah keluarga.

Setelah sekian lama pria itu angkat suara"Baiklah aku harus membantu itachi sekarang dan kita akan bertemu seminggu lagi disini,sampai jumpa Naruto-otouto" dan pria itu pun menghilang menggunakan jikukkan ninjutsu meninggalkan naruto yang tengah tersenyum melihat kepargian orang itu.

MALAM PEMBANTAIAN CLAN UCHIHA.

ITACHI POV

Aku tidak percaya akan mendapat tugas separti ini,tugas yang mengharuskan ku membantai klan ku sendiri saudara-saudara ku sendiri tetapi demi kebaikan desa konoha akan aku lakukan semua itu walau berat akan kulakukan.

NORMAL POV

Itachi saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan ke coumpond uchiha dia akan membantai klan uchiha sekarang juga sebelum sasuke adiknya pulang dari akademi.

Tetapi di tengah pejalanan dia bertemu seseorang dia adalah pria yang memakai jubah hitam dan topeng yang memiliki corak berwarna hitam.

SKIP(Skip aja ya obrolannya sama seperti dicanon)

...

Saat ini itachi sedang berdiri diatas salah satu tiang listrik di coumpond uchiha dia memakai seragam anbunya'aku harus cepat menyelesaikannya'

SKIP(Pembantaiannya sama seperti di canon hingga itachi melakukan ilusi kepada sasuke)

SATU MINGGU KEMUDIAN

NARUTO POV.

Sudah satu minggu semenjak aku mendengar itachi membantai clan uchiha dan juga pada saat ini juga aku akan bertemu orang itu orang yang telah mengangapku sebagai adik dan juga aku menunggu kejutan apa yang akan dia berikan kepada ku.

Dan aku telah sampai di tempat pertama kali bertemu yaitu bukit hokage saat ini aku sedang duduk diatas pahatan wajah sandaime hokage.

"Kau sudah disini naruto" ucap seseorang dibelakang ku,aku pun menoleh keasal suara itu dan menemukan orang yang kutunggu.

NORMAL POV

"Hm...aku telah menunggumu" ucap naruto,orang itu yang mendengar naruto mengatakan itu segera duduk disamping naruto dan mengeluarkaN sebuah tabung yang berisi dua bola mata sharingan.

"Sharingan"gumam naruto

"Ya,inilah hadiah yang ingin ku berikan Pada mu" ucap pria itu dan menyerahkan tabung itu kepada naruto.

Naruto menerimanya dengan ragu.

"Aku mendapatkan mata itu dari salah satu uchiha pada saat malam pembantaian clan uchiha dan Aku ingin kau menggunakan itu untuk menjalankan misi dariku" ucap pria itu.

Naruto yang mendengar itu memandang bingung pria bertopeng disebelahnya"Misi? Misi apa?"tanya naruto.

"Aku ingin kau membantai clan Namikaze clan mu sendiri sekaligus membangkitkan tingkat akhir dari sharigan yang ku berikan kepadamu" jelas pria itu panjang lebar.

"Membantai clan Namikaze apa mereka juga ingin melakukan kudeta? Dan juga aku lebih senang begitu karna aku benci konoha dan tak akan pernah membantunya dalam hal apapun" kata naruto jengkel.

"Hei dengar kan aku dulu,maksudku itu adalah kau harus membantai clan Namikaze sebagai penghancuran awal untuk konoha dengan membantai clan itu"jelas pria itu.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengngutuk dirinya karna tidak memikirkan tentang hal itu.

"Souka,kenapa aku bodoh sekali...oh yah kau bilang dengan membantai clan itu bisa membangkitkan tingkat akhir pada mata ini"kata naruto sambil menunjukkan tabung yang berisi mata sharingan.

"Ah ya tentu,yaitu Mangekyou sharingan tngkat akhir dari sharingan yang bisa dibagkitkan apa bila kau mebunuh orang terdekatmu dan merasakan rasa sakit dan penyesalan yang teramat amat atau membunuh seratus orang yang sedarah denganmu"jelas pria itu.

Naruto hanya mengngangguk mendengar penjelasan itu"Jadi aku harus membantai clan ku,tetapi clan Namikaze beranggota 157 orang bukan kah itu kelebihan"tanya naruto.

"Tak apa aku akan membantu mu melakukannya tapi setidaknya kau harus membunuh seratus orang"kata pria itu.

Naruto menyeringai"hm..baiklah,tetapi aku akan menyisahkan 3 orang,yaitu keluargaku"kata naruto.

"Hm.. keluargamu,bukankah kau membenci mereka kenapa tidak kau bunuh sekaligus?" tanya pria itu.

"Tidak ada aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana ekspresi mereka nanti"Naruto berkata seraya menyeringai.

Pria itu sweatdrop mendengar penuturan naruto"Ahaha baiklah,lebih baik kau lakukan sekarang karna ini sudah mulai sore"

"Ya baiklah"dan naruto menghilang menggnakan sunshin.

...

Naruto saat ini sedang bardiri disalah satu tiang listrik di coumpond clan namikaze dia memakai seragam anbu khas konoha dan kusanagi dipunggungnya juga topeng tengkorak dengan corak-corak merah disisi kanan topeng itu(seperti topeng hollow pertama ichigo di bleach) dan tampak dibalik topeng itu dua buah mata sharingan yang menyala'saatya' naruto pun mulai membantai semua orang clan dengan sadis tidak peduli apa itu manula anak2 atau orang dewasa.

AKADEMI

Terlihat menma sedang berlatih keras dengan melempar shuriken dan kunai ke trainning dummy.

Dia memikirkan sasuke sahabatnya yang kehilangan orangtua dan saudara-saudaranya yang dibunuh oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Ketika dia melempar kunai yang terakhir dia mengngelap keringat yang mengucur deras dari dahinya"Hah lebih baik aku pulang dari pada kena marah Kaa-chan" ucap menma dan berlari meninggalkan Akademi itu,tanpa mengetahui dia akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti sahabatnya.

With Naruto

Naruto menebas kusanaginya secara horizontal dan membelah tubuh salah satu anggota clan,dia merasakan bahaya dari belakang dia pun menunduk untuk menghindari ayunan kunai yang mengincar kepalanya.

Naruto kemudian memutar balik tubuhnya dan menendang orang yang tadi menyerangnya hingga sampai ketempat kerumunan orang.

Masih dalam posisi melayang orang itu naruto yang melempar kunai yang telah dilengkapi oleh kertas peledak kunai itu mengngenai tubuh orang itu.

Arrrrgh.

Dhuuuuuaaaar.

Ledakan itu mengenai orang-orang disekelilingnya dan membuat mereka lenyap.

Naruto melihat anggota clan yang tersisah yang sedang memandang horor kepada ledakan itu dan beralih kepada naruto naruto hanya membalas dengan pandangan tajam dari balik topengnya yang masih melekat erat diwajahnya.

Naruto pun melompat tinggi di udara sehingga wujudnya membelakangi bulan dan saat itu dia langsung melempar kunai kearah mereka dan membuat segel tangan.

**KUNAI KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

Satu kunai itu berubah menjadi ribuan kunai dan menghujanip ara anggota clan.

Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna ditanah dia berhasil membunuh 100 lebih anggota clannya dan dia merasakan sharinganya berubah'akhirnya ini kekuatan yang hebat akan kugunakan kemampuan mangekyou-ku' naruto merasakan hawa kehadiran dibelakangnya dia pun membalikkan tubuhya dan menemukan kushina menatap kearahnya dengan mata yang berair dan tangan yang membekap mulutnya untuk merendam tangisnya.

"si-siapa kau?kenapa kau melakukan ini"tanya kushina bergetar

"Untuk aku kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku dan untuk apa aku melakukan hanya untuk memberi orang yang bodoh pelajaran"balas naruto dingin.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti?"Tanya kushina.

"Hah orang bodoh tetaplah orang bodoh,dan sebaiknya aku tak perlu berlama-lama lagi"ucap naruto dia pun menutup kedua matanya saat dia membuka matanya terlihat lah mangekyou sharingannya(bentuknya sama seperti shisui tetapi dengan sisi-sisi yang lancip)"**Tsukugenso"**ucap naruto membuat kushina masuk kedalam genjutsu naruto"disini aku dewa aku akan menyiksamu selama 720 jam yang sama dengan waktu 3 detik " setelah mengucapkan itu sekeliling mereka berganti dengan apa yang naruto lakukan saat pembantaian dan sedikit tambahan yaitu membuat dirinya terbunuh oleh dirinya sendiri didalam genjutsu itu yang membat kushina melebarkan matanya juga membuat dia menangis akan kata-kata naruto sebelum terbunuh oleh dirinya sendiri"Aku pasrah akan kematian yang akan menjeputku segera mungkin karna manusia memang hidup dalam lingkaran takdir juga dengan beban yang kurangkul akan terlepas dengan begini aku bisa istirahat dengan tenang" setelah itu tubuhnya langsung tersayat dan berlumuran darah.

Kushina membuka matanya lebar-lebar setelah keluar dari mimpi buruk itu dia berteriak keras memanggil nama naruto sebelum berakhir pingsan.

"KAA-CHAN"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan meliha menma berdiri dibelakangnya dengan mata berair"SIAPA KAU?KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI?"Teriak menma.

Naruto membalik kan tubuhnya menghadap menma dia menatap mata menma dengan matanya yang masih mangekyou sharingan"Kau tidak perlu tau karna kau akan segera **Tsukugenso**"ucap naruto.

Dengan itu naruto membuat menma merasakan apa yang kushina rasakan dan membuat menma pingsan dengan berteriak"NARUTO-NIISAN"naruto menyeringai dibalik topengnya.

Ya itu lah yang dia rencanakan dengan memalsukan kematiannya dia bisa bebas bergerak.

"Hah itu jurus yang bagus,tetapi aku penasaran dengan apa yang kau lakukan sehingga mereka berteriak nama,tetapi harus kita tunda karna yondaime sedang berjalan kesini kita haru pergi" ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah orang yang memberi naruto sharingan,dengan itu naruto dan pria itu pergi meninggalkan konoha tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

DIDALAM SEBUAH GUA

Naruto dan pria itu masuk dengan naruto yang masih memakai topengnya.

"Gua yang keren"ucap naruto karna melihat gua itu bukan gua biasa karna didalam gua itu terdapat berbagai senjata scroll-scroll jutsu dan trainning ground yang luas.

"Oh tentu,tempat ini adalah tempat ku berlatih dari kecil...dan ohya kenapa kau tidak melepas topengmu?"tanya pria itu.

"Aku memberi mereka ilusi untuk memalsukan kematianku agar mereka tau apa yang kuderita selama ini,dan mulai sekarang aku akan hidup dengan nama Nikuya dibalik topeng ini"jelas naruto yang sekarang berganti nama menjadi Nikuya.

"Apa mereka akan percaya akan kematianu?"tanya pria itu

"Entahlah tapi aku akan membuat mereka percaya dengan topeng ini"ucap naruto

"Souka,oh aku lupa akan memberi tau namaku setelah kau berhasil menjalankan misimu"setelah mengucap itu pria itu membuka topengnya.

"Namaku Uchiha Obito"...

TBC

**Bagaimana caritanya Reader—sama kalau jelek harap di maklumi karna saya author baru dan ni cerita kedua saya juga maaf soal pendeskripsian yang lain kurang karna cerita ini akan fokus kepada Naruto dan untuk jurus mangekyou naruto:...**

**Tsukugenso:jutsu ini sama seperti tsukuyomi itachi hanya saja lebih memiliki waktu yang lama dan terasa lebih nyata.**

**Aragami:jutsu ini saya ambil dari nama kami versi yang,kemampuannya bisa membankitkan orang-orang mati dalam ilusi tetapi memiliki waktu hanya sampai cakhra yang dia miliki dan pengguna membutuhkan waktu sehari dan cakhra yang cukup untuk melakukan jutsu ini lagi.**

**Nah baru itu jutsu-jutsunya.**

**Ada yang mau saran?**

**Dan terakhir...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Of The Sun

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Mashashi Kishimoto.

Rating : T (Semi M untuk kekerasan)

Warning : gaje,abal,typo,ooc,jutsu ada yang buatan author.

.

Chapter 2.

.

Sudah 4 tahun naruto berlatih bersama obito dan selama 4 tahun itu kemampuan naruto sangat bertambah drastis skill-nya pun hampir menyamai Obito yang naruto akui skill-nya Rank-SS yang kekuatannya setara atau diatas kage sekalipun.

Dan obito menemukan fakta dalam diri naruto yang ternyata naruto merupakan keturunan senju dan uzumaki walau dia memiliki darah uzumaki dari ibunya dan dengan itu dia memiliki kapasitas cakhra yang melimpah mungkin setara dengan jinchuriki sehingga dia tidak perlu khawatir soal sharingan dimatanya yang tak bisa dinonaktifkan karna dia tak memiliki darah uchiha.

Bicara soal sharingan naruto dia sekarang sudah memisterikan sharingannya dan menguasai Mangekyou-nya berkat bantuan obito dia juga sudah menguasai dan memisterikan ke-5 elemen yang dia kuasai berkat cakhra kontrolnya yang sekarang setara dengan tobirama dia bahkan sekarang benar-benar memisterikan rasengan dan chidori dan berbagai variasinya serta hiraishin sempurna,tetapi hanya memiliki radius 100 M dari tempat dia berdiri.

Obito pun mengakuinya dan memberi naruto julukan kami yoso yang artinya dewa elemen karna kemampun naruto yang mampu memisterikan ke-5 elemen itu.

Dan selama 4 tahun naruto banyak belajar dari cerita obito semasa hidupnya dari dia yang ditemukan madara saat perang dunia shinobi ke-3 kebenciannya kepada konoha dan bahkan dia memberi tau naruto rencana mata bulan karna dia percaya kepada naruto yang telah dianggap adiknya sendiri persetan dengan madara yang tidak memperbolehkan dia memberi tahu kepada siapapun tentang rencana Tsuki no me.

Selama 4 tahun pun tidak banyak berubah dia masih memakai topeng yang dia pakai pada saat malam pembantaian bicara soal pembantaian dia menjadi orang yang paling dicari dikonoha karna selain membantai clan Namikaze dia tersangka telah membunuh anak pertama dari yondaime hokage padahal yang mereka kira tebunuh adalah dirinya dan naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri karna rencananya yang memalsukan kematiannya membuat dirinya semakin sulit bergerak karna dia orang yang paling di cari dikonoha.

Dia mengetahui itu semua dari zetsu mata-mata obito yang awalnya mata-mata madara,Naruto cukup mengngenal baik zetsu yang menurut naruto aneh karna zetsu adalah sosok 2 jiwa dalam satu raga mengingat itu membuat naruto merinding tetapi setelah mendengar ceritanya dari obito bahwa zetsu diciptakan oleh madara dari sel hashirama naruto menghela nafas lega karna tak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupnya bertemu manusia tumbuhan.

Bicara soal madara sekarang naruto mengngagumi madara karna madara adalah orang yang sangat ditakuti diseluruh elemental nation.

Dan selama 4 tahun ini naruto masih memakai nama samarannya yaitu Nikuya dan sekarang dia bergabung dengan akatsuki 2 bulan yang lalu oleh zetsu yang sekarang adalah partnernya di akatsuki dan dia menjadi member yang paling misterius karna tak ada orang lain melihat wajahnya selain zetsu dan obito.

Dia juga bingung kenapa obito tidak bergabung bersama dengannya diakatsuki ketika dia bertanya kenapa dia hanya menjawab mungkin lain kali aku akan bergabung.

Dan sekarang disinilah dia bersama partnernya bersama zetsu selama di akatsuki sedang tertidur atau lebih tepatnya bermeditasi diatas cabang pohon dengan zetsu dibawahnya.

Naruto menutup matanya untuk menghadiri meeting yang suruh oleh leader akatsuki setelah beberapa detik membuka matanya,sekarang dia berada diruangan gelap bersama sembila hologram.

"Sudah saatnya kita akatsuki keluar dari persembunyian kita"ucap siulet bermata reningan.

"Yeah aku sudah ta sabar menunjukan seniku kepada dunia shinobi"ucap siulet yang memiliki poni menutup mata sebelah kirinya.

"Hmm..simpan hal itu kita ada hal penting yang harus kita bahas"ucap leader akatsuki yang memiliki mata reningan.

"Hal penting apa leader-sama?"tanya naruto atau nama samarannya di akatsuki adalah nikuya.

"Aku mendapat berita bahwa konoha diserang oleh aliensi sunaoto yang dipimpin oleh orochimaru"ucap leader akatsuki.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan jinchuriki kyubi"tanya nikuya.

"Nah itu lah yang akan kita bahas,salah satu dari kalian dan partner kalian akan pergi kekonoha untuk mendapatkan kyuubi atau setidaknya mendapat informasi darinya...dan kisame,itachi kalian akan pergi kekonoha"ucap leader akatsuki.

"Hn/oke"balas kisame dan itachi.

"Dan yang lain sasori daidara kalian awasi suna dan ichibi,kakuzu hidan cari posisi Nibi,dan nikuya zetsu karna kalian tidak ada misi kali ini kalian boleh membantu yang lain"ucap leader akatsuki.

Mereka yang diperintahkan hanya mengngangguk.

"Dengan ini meeting selesai"ucap leader akatsuki..

...

Naruto membuka matanya kembali memperlihatkkan dua buah mata sharingan yang menyala dibalik topengnya.

Diapun segera melompat dari atas cabang pohon itu"konoha,aku sudah lama tak melihat...kita pergi kesana zetsu?"tanya naruto.

"Terserah padamu naruto"setelah mengngatakan itu zetsu mesuk kedalam tanah meninggalkan narto yang tengah kesal.

"Dasar makhluk aneh seenaknya meninggalkanku"umpat naruto dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

...

Di konoha sekarang sedang dalam kondisi krisis akibat serangan suna dan oto yang dipimpin oleh orochimaru yang berhasil diusir konoha setelah yondaime mengalahkan orochimaru yang mensummon shodaime dan nidaime hokage yang mengakibatkan yondaime terluka parah.

With menma

Sekarang menma sedang berjalan kearah training ground 7 tempat biasa timnya berkumpul,dia masih terpukul akan kematian kakaknya 4 tahun yang lalu.

Dia sekarang memegang hitai-ate kakaknya yang ia temukan di kamar kakaknya dia mengngenggam erat hitai-ate itu'aku pasti membalas dendam mu naruto-nii'batinnya tanpa terasa dia telah sampai ditempat biasa dia dan timnya berkumpul.

Disana sudah ada dua rekan setimnya sakura dan sasuke,dan seperti biasa sakura yang selalu mencoba mengajak sasuke kencan yang sama sekali tak digubris oleh sasuke yang ada dipikiranya hanya balas dendam kepada kakaknya entah bagaimana caranya.

Dia pun juga memikirkan bagaimana cara mengalahkan orang yang membunuh kakaknya karna dia yakin orang yang membunuh kakaknya pasti sangat kuat terbukti dengan dia yang membantai clannya dengan mudah kecuali ibu dan ayah hanya dalam waktu semalam sedangkan drinya hanya seorang ninja yang berpangkat genin yang jika dibandingkan dengan orang yag membunuh kakaknya pasti dia kalah telak walau dia telah berhasil mengalahkan garaa yang berubah menjadi sukaku tetapi itu dengan bantuan Gama bunta.

Menma keluar dari lamunanya setelah mendengar bunyi poof.

Dia melihat kearah bunyi itu yang ternyata adalah gurunya ditimnya yaitu hatake kakashi .

"Yo maaf aku-" "kau telat"ucapan kakashi dipotong oleh sakura yang sudah kesal dengan kebiasaan kakashi yang terkenal akan hobi yang suka telat.

"Ahaha maaf,tadi aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan"kata kakashi grogi sambil manggaruk –garuk tengkuknya timnya yang mendengar itu memutar bola mata bosan karna mendengar alasan yang telah beribuh kali mereka dengar.

Kakashi menghela nafas"hari ini kita tidak akan ada misi dan latihan,kalian diliburkan hari ini aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalian itu"setelah mengucapkan itu kakashi menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

Menma menghela nafas dia berdiri dan akan segera pulang tapi sebelum pulang dia melihat rekan setimnya yaitu sakura mencoba mengajak sasuke kencan tetapi sasuke menolaknya dengan dingin,sakura berteriak dan bilang dia keren.

Menma cemberut melihat itu,siapa yang tau bahwa namikaze menma mennyimpan perasaan kepada sakura tetapi dia tidak memperdulikan itu dulu karna dia sedang fokus kepada dendamnya.

Saat sudah sampai dirumah menma memasuki mansion megahnya"tadaima"ucap menma

"Okaeri"jawab seseorang dari dalam.

Setelah melepas sandal ninjanya naruto masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menemukan jiraya dan kushina sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Loh ero-sennin,kenapa kau kesini?"tanya menma.

Tiba-tiba didahi jiraya muncul perempatan"bakayaro berhenti memanggilku begitu,...huh...lupakan,alasan ku kesini ingin mengajakmu menjalankan misi"ucap jiraya.

"Misi apa?"tanya menma.

"S-Rank"menma kaget"mencari dan membawa kembali senju tsunade"menma menghela nafas lega dia kira dia akan memburu seorang missing-nin rank-s.

Tsunade dicari untuk mengobati minato yang terluka parah sehabis melawan orochimaru saat invasi

"Baiklah,persiapkan dirimu"ucap jiraya

...

With itachi and kisame

Di tembok pembatas konoha tampak dua figur sedang berdiri"hm..konoha apa kau merindukannya itachi"tanya seorang figur yang memakai topi jerami yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan memakai jubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah dan pedang besar yang dililiti oleh perban bertegeran dipunggunnya

"Hn"balas orang yang tadi disebut itachi dia memiliki penampilann yang sama dengan pria disamping hanya saja tak membawa pedang dipunggungnya.

"Dasar uchiha irit kata,sudahlah ayo kita mulai"ucap figur yang membawa padang A.K.A Kisame.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menyusuri jalanan konoha setiap warga yang mereka temui memandang mereka aneh karna pakaian mereka yang ganjil,tanpa mereka sadari seorang jounin berambut perak mengawasi mereka dengan intens dari balik buku yang dia baca.

Meeka berhenti disalah satu kedai teh untuk minum sementara melebarkan telinga mereka untuk mendengar apa yang di bicarakan diluar.

"Yo kakashi,apa yang kau lakukan kesini"tanya seseornag yang ternyata adalah asuma yang baru datang bersama kurenai.

"Ah aku hanya sedang mengawasi tikus yang masuk ke kandang"kata orang dipanggil kakashi,asuma dan kurenai yang mendengar tanda itu segera bersiaga.

Sementara didalam kedai kisame menyeringai"hei itachi sepertinya kita akan mendapat hiburan,kita bisa pemanasan dengan orang yang diluar"kata kisame yang hanya dibalas hn oleh itachi.

Dengan itu itachi dan kisame pergi dengan sunshin meninggalkan diikuti oleh asuma dan kurenai setelah memastikan keadaan didalam kedai.

...

Sekarang itachi dan kisame sedang berjalan di pinggir sungai sehingga mereka terpaksa berhenti karna muncul asuma dan kurenai yang berjarak 10 meter dari mereka berdiri.

"Lama tak bertemu asuma,kurenai"ucap itachi yang wajahnya masih tertutup oleh topi jerami.

"kau tau kami berarti kau dari desa ini?"tanya asuma.

Itachi yang ditanya hanya diam dengan ekspresi datarnya dibalik topi jeraminya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"tanya asuma sekali lagi.

Itachi hanya mengangkat topinya sedikit memperlihatkan dua mata shringannya,asuma dan kurenai melebarkan matanya melihat itu.

"A-apakah kau"ucap kurenai tergagap.

Itachi langsung membuka topinya dan melemparnya secara asal"ti-tidak salah lagi...uchiha itachi"ucap kurenai dan asuma bersamaan.

Asuma mengalihkan pandangan kearah figur disebelah itachi,figur itu langsung membuka topinya dan membuangnya.

"Hoshikage kisame"ucap asuma dan kurenai bersamaan,asuma dan kurenai langsung melakukan sikap siaga"apa tujuan kalian kesini?"tanya asuma.

"kalian tidak perlu tahu dan sebaiknya kalian menyingkir"balas itachi dingin,asuma damn kurenai tak bergeming.

"Sepertinya mereka harus diselesaikan dengan cara kakarasan itachi"kata kisame yang telah menyiapkan samehadanya.

Itachi yang mendengar itu mengngangguk,dan kisame langsung meleset kearah asuma dan itachi kearah kurenai.

...

Ditempat yang tak jauh dari sana tepatnya diatas cabang pohon dua figur tampak sedang memperhatikan pertarungan itu,dua figur itu adalah naruto yang memakai topengnya dan zetsuu yang hanya kepalanya karna tubuhnya seperti berada didalam tanah.

"Apa kau akan membantu mereka naruto"tanya zetsu putih.

"Mungkin,tapi pada saat yang tepat"jawab seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah dan topeng tengkorak,dari balik topeng itu tampak lah duah buah sharingan 3 tomoe.

Kisame vs asuma.

Asuma yang saat ini sedang menggunakan pedang cakhranya meleset kearah kisame yang sudah menyiapkan samehadanya.

Mereka terus beradu senjata satu sama lain,tetapi kisame lebih unggul dan membuat asuma kewelahan.

Kisame menebas samehadanya kearah asuma secara vertical yang ditahan oleh asuma dengan dua pedang cakhranya.

Mereka masih dalam posisi dead lock sebelum kisame menarik kasar pedangnya sehingga membuat setengah perban yang menutupi pedang itu terbuka,dan membuat luka dibahu kiri asuma.

Asuma melompat mundur kebelakang dia memegang bahu kirinya'pedang itu menyerap cakhra'batin asuma melihat kisame yang berdiri santai dan menaruh pedangnya dipundaknya.

"hehehe,aku cukup terhibur,tapi akan kuakhiri sekarang"setelah mengucapkan itu kisame membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

"**SUITON : SIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU" **ucap kisame

'**SUITON : SIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU"**seketika ada seseorang menyebutkan nama jutsu yang sama.

Dan dari dalam sungai keluar dua ekor naga air,naga air itu saling bertabrakan dan pecah secara bersamaan.

Setelah naga air itu hilang tampaklah kakashi dengan mata sharingannya yang berusaha melindungi asuma.

"Jadi kau ya sininja peniru,hatake kakashi"ucap kisame.

...

"Nah inilah saatnya,zetsu aku akan membantu mereka"ucap naruto yang sedari tadi mengawasi.

"Terserah apa **yang ingin kau lakukan naruto**"jawab zetsu hitam dan putih.

Dengan itu naruto menghilang dengan kilatan kuning.

...

Kakashi yang telah menyiapkan chidori berlari kearah kisame,tetapi pada saat dia telah dekat dengan kisame dia dikejukan dengan munculnya kilatan kuning.

Naruto muncul tepat waktu untuk menghalangi serangan kakashi,dia memegang pergelangan kakashi yang mengaktifkan chidori dan menatapnya dengan sharingannya membuat chidori itu padam.

Kakashi yang melihat itu membelalakan matanya dan melomat mundur menjauhi naruto'a-apa yang terjadi ba-bagaimana bisa'batin kakashi,dia pun melihat orang yang tadi menghalau serangannya dan mendapatkan seorang yang memakai jubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah dilengkapi topeng tengkorak dengan corak merah disisi kanan topeng itu.

"Hei Nikuya kau tidak perlu membantuku ini urusan mudah"kata kisame kepada naruto.

"Diamlah ini adalah perintah dari leader-sama,kau dan itachi pergilah mencari kyuubi aku yang akan mengurus ini"ucap naruto.

"Hah apa boleh buat...oy itachi ayo kita pergi"ucap kisame.

Itachi yang sedari tadi melawan kurenai melompat mundur kearah naruto dan kisame.

"pergilah itachi akan kuurus yang ini"kata naruto.

"aku serahkan padamu nikuya...ayo kisame"setelah mengucapkan itu itachi dan kisame pergi dengan sunshin,meninggalkan naruto yang sedang berhadapan dengan kakashi asuma dan kurenai sekaligus.

"Apa tujuan kalian datang kesini?"tanya kakashi.

"tujuan kami kesini hanyalah mencari seseorang"jawab naruto.

"orang kalian cari apakah menma?"tanya kakashi.

"kau tak perlu tau,dan sekarang ayo kita selesai kan"setelah mengucapkan naruto membuat satu buah segel tangan.

"**Suiton : Daibakufu no jutsu" **seketika di udara muncul pusaran air seperti vortex dan tembakan air keluar dari dalam pusaran itu menyerang kakashi asuma dan kurenai.

Membuat kakashi asuma dan kurenai membelalakan matanya karna pria bertopeng didepannya membuat jutsu hanya dengan satu buah segel tangan dan kedua dia memunculkan air dari udara yang hanya bisa dilakukan nidaime hokage.

Kakashi dan asuma melompat kekiri untuk menghindari serangan itu sementara kurenai kekanan.

"Hebat juga tetapi tidak untuk kali ini"naruto membuat tiga buah segel tangan.

"**Suiton :** **Hidio nami"**setelah mengucapkan itu muncul ombak air dari sungai disebelah mereka dan menerjang mereka bertiga dan terseret sejauh 100 M dari naruto berdiri.

Naruto pun melakukan hiraishin dan muncul diatas mereka bertiga membuat mereka membelalakan mata,dan saat itu naruto membuat satu segel tangan

"**Katon : Gokyakyuu no jutsu" **setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya diatas kepala naruto terbentuk gumpalan api yang membentuk bola yang lumayan besar,bola api itu meleset kearah mereka bertiga.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu kakashi membuat beberapa segel tangan dengan cepat.

"**Suiton : Suijinheki" **dari sisa-sisa air bekas jutsu naruto tadi membentuk tameng yang melindungi kakashi asuma dan kurenai,bola api itu pun bertabrakan dengan dinding air.

Dhuuuaarr

Tercipta kabut embun akibat tabrakan dua jutsu yang bertolak belakang,setelah uap air itu menghilang tampat naruto yang berdiri tegap didepan kakashi kurenai dan asuma.

"kau memang tak bisa diragukan hatake kakashi,tetapi akan berakhir sekarang"setelah naruto mengucapkan itu dia menutup matanya kemudian membukanya matanya kembali tampaklah magekyou-nya yang mennyala terang dibalik topengnya.

Kakashi yang merasa ada perubahan pada mata pria bertopeng didepannya segera berteriak"tutup mata kalian"teriak kakashi yang segera asuma dan kurenai turuti tepat pada saat naruto menggumam satu kata.

"**Tsukugenso**"ucap naruto dan kakashi yang menatap mata naruto langsung terjebak didalam genjutsu naruto"selamat datang diduniaku hatake kakashi,dan selama 720 jam atau 3 detik didunia luar aku akan menyiksamu"ucap naruto kepada kakashi yang terikat di kayu yang berbentuk X,naruto pun menusuk berbagai pedang melempar shuriken dan kunai kearah kakashi sehigga terdengar jeritan pilu kakashi.

3 detik kemudian...

Arrrrgh

Teriak kakashi dan jatuh terduduk ditanah.

"kakashi apa yang terjadi"tanya kurenai.

Pertanyaan kurenai tidak digubriis oleh kakashi'didunia itu apa kah genjutsu yang waktunya 720 jam sama dengan waktu 3 detik didunia nyata'batin kakashi terengah-engah.

"kau masih bisa bertahan,sungguh menakjubkan"ucap naruto kepada kakashi.

"Apa kami sudah boleh membuka mata kami kakashi"tanya asuma.

"ja-jangan,ini masih dalam situasi bahaya"kata kakashi memperingatkan.

"sepertinya aku harus cepat sebelum ninja konoha lain datang"ucap naruto yang akan membuat jutsu selanjutnya,tetapi terpaksa dia tunda karna mendengar suara seseorang.

"**konoha senpou**"dan guy muncul untuk menendang naruto yang kakinya telah berada dalam jangka 10 cm dari kepala naruto.

Naruto membelalakan matanya,dia dengan cepat membuat satu segel tangan dan mengucap"**hiraishin**"dan naruto menghilang dengan kilatan kuning.

Dhuuuar

Bunyi tendangan guy membentur tanah karna tidak mengenai targetnya,guy mendecih karna tak mengenai targetnya.

Naruto muncul dengan kilatan kuning tidak jauh dari guy,dia menghela nafas lega untung dia masih sempat melakukan hiraishin jika tidak mungkin kepalanya sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Tepat disaat itu 5 anbu muncul didekat kakashi,membuat naruto mendecih.

"sepertinya aku kalah jumlah,tetapi aku akan bermain dengan kalian lain kali"setelah mengucapkan itu naruto menghilang dengan kilatan kuning.

Setelah menghilangnya naruto kakashi pingsan yang sigap ditahan asuma yang sudah terlebih dahulu membuka matanya berserta kurenai.

"kita harus cepat membawa kakashi ke rumah sakit"ucap asuma,tetapi dia terhenti ketika melihat guy berdiri terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya"Hey guy ayo"tak ada jawaban dari guy asuma menyuruh kelima anbu itu membawa kakashi kerumah sakit sementara dia berjalan kearah guy diikuti kurenai.

Guy pov

'Orang itu,bagaimana bisa dia menghindari tendanganku dengan mudah,dan kecepatannya bahkan setara dengan yondaime-sama'.

Saat aku masih kalut dalam pikiran ku aku merasa ada orang yang menepuk pundak ku.

Normal pov

Guy melihat kebelakang dan menemukan asuma memegang pundaknyanya dan kurenai dibelakangnya.

"kau sedang memikirkan apa guy"tanya asuma.

"ahaha,tidak ada"jawab guy gerogi sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"sudahlah jangan berbohong"kata asuma.

Guy berhenti menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya,dia menundukkan kepalanya"aku hanya tak habis pikir,bagaimana orang itu menghindari seranganku dengan begitu mudah"kata guy,dia melanjutkan kata-katanya"dan bahkan kecepatannya setara dengan kecepatan yondaime-sama"ucap guy.

Asuma hanya mengngangguk paham"itulah yang juga kami alami tadi,pria bertopeng itu..."tiba-tiba asuma teringat sesuatu"tu-tunggu dulu,bukan kah topeng itu,topeng tengkorak dengan corak merah adalah orang yang membantai clan namikaze juga orang yang telah membunuh anak pertama yondaime-sama"kata asuma.

"b-benar juga"ucap kurenai dan guy hanya mengngangguuk.

"kita harus memberi tahu kepada hokage-sama bahwa orang yang dia cari telah kembali"ucap asuma yang dibalas anggukkan oleh guy bdan kurenai.

Dan mereka pun segera meleset kearah mansion hokage untuk melaporkan bahwa sang pambantai telah kembali.

...

Di suatu tempat sebuah figur memasuki sebuah goa,figur itu memakai jubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah dan topeng tengkorak dengan corak merah dibagian kanan topeng itu,figur itu adalah naruto atau orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai Nikuya.

Setelah berada didalam goa dia menemukan pria bertopeng spiral sedang berdiri menunggunya"dari mana kau naruto?"tanya orang itu.

"hanya mengunjungi kampung halaman obito-nii"jawab naruto kepada orang itu yang ternyata adalah obito.

"Heh kenapa tidak mengajak ku baka"kata obito dan memukul kepala naruto membuat topengnya terbuka sedikit dan menampilkan wajah naruto sedikit.

"i-ittai,hei itu sakit"kata naruto jengkel sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol tinggi seperti gunung pencakar langit.

"salah kau sendiri yang tak ingin mengajak ku"balas obito sengit.

"hei itu kan adalah perintah dari ketua ku"balas naruto tak kalah sengit.

"jadi kau ingin mengajak ribut"tanya obito,naruto tak menjawab dia hanya mengangkat tangannya keatas.

"itu berarti kita berperang"ucap obito juga mengangkat tanganya keatas.

"Hyaah"

"Hyaah"

"JEN-KEN-PO"Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Aku menang bakayaro"ucap naruto dan menendang obito keluar goa dan terbang kelangit dengan kecepatan yang membuat superman dan falcon cemburu berat.

Tiing

Bunyi obito hilang ditelan langit.

"Hahahah" tawa naruto menggelegar,ya inilah yang biasa dilakukan obito dan naruto,selalu bertengkar hanya karna masalah sepele.

"Apa kalian bisa tidak **bertengker satu hari saja"**ucap dua suara dibelakang naruto.

"hey ayolah zetsu,ini menyenangkan"ucap naruto.

"hey aku terganggu **oleh tingkah kalian"**ucap zetsu putih dan hitam.

"hey kau hanyalah mahluk aneh yang bisa bicara"ucap naruto.

"apa **kau bilang"**kata mereka jengkel.

"he-hey zetsu aku cuman bercanda,tenang saja"kata naruto gelegepan.

"aku tidak peduli **persiapkan dirimu naruto**" ucap mereka yang telah menciptakan clon sebanyak-banyaknya.

Ngaaaahh

Teriakan naruto menggema hingga keluar goa itu dan membangunkan dawe neptunus.

TBC.

...

**BAGAIMANA CERUTA KALI INI READER-SAMA?**

**Aku harap memuaskan,dan tak ada yang ingin saya sampaikan dan maaf kalo banyak typo.**

**Ohya saya masih menunggu saran dari para reader untuk jutsu mangekyouu naruto.**

**Dan terakhir.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please RnR**


End file.
